


What is Love?

by Shabby Abby (KJPearl)



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dark, Introspection, M/M, no one gets hurt though, not super graphic but they get off on murder, there is no proper negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJPearl/pseuds/Shabby%20Abby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacobi doesn't care about anything but his weapons, he's pretty sure Kepler relates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Love?

Jacobi liked to think Kepler was the meanest person he knew. He might even be right about that. Kepler wasn’t the worst, but meanest? Well, mean was such a childish word, filled with implications of pettiness and schoolyard bullies. It suited Kepler perfectly. If Cutter was the cruelest person Jacobi knew—and he was—Kepler could be the meanest. While Cutter performed every action with the cold calculation of a man on a mission, Kepler did it just to watch the light fade from his victims’ eyes.

Kepler was a rabid attack dog and Cutter his master, everyone knew that. Jacobi sometimes wondered where this left him, if Kepler was Cutter’s mindless weapon and he was Kepler’s mindless weapon. But Jacobi didn’t particularly care. That had always been Jacobi’s problem, he didn’t care about anything. Not his “direction in life” as his mother had always been so focused on, not the morals of society, and especially not the screams of the people he killed. 

Jacobi cared about only one thing in life, explosives. The feeling of adrenaline after a successful explosion. Those moments of destruction at the click of a button or the pull of a trigger were the only times he felt truly alive. He was pretty sure he’d die without them. He knew he would kill to keep them.

As a ballistics expert there had only been a few career options available and most of them involved military life, answering to commanders who cared about morality (or at least the appearance of it). He’d been prepared for that life of mindless obedience, all for the sake of destruction, his only regret was being confined. Confined by laws, by area, by oversight. There was only so much he could so in an army. Luckily for him Goddard had made him an offer, a promise of explosions and carnage and space that he couldn’t refuse. 

The thing about explosions in space was that they were in a league of their own. Explosions on earth couldn’t hope to compare to them. The kind of chemicals that burned without oxygen tended to do so with a flair all their own,  and even within the silence of vacuum they were extremely impressive. They were also much more fun to create, as Jacobi fought to make them burn brighter and last longer before they were sucked up by the endless emptiness that made up most of the universe. Goddard let him experiment with chemicals. They also let him experiment with…other things. Jacobi had never wondered what it felt like to watch as you blew a hole in the hull of a ship and left it, still burning from chemical flames as the air was sucked off into space. He quickly learned he liked it. 

That had been the first day he fucked Kepler. More technically Kepler fucked him, if you care about who’s doing which part. Jacobi didn’t particularly. What he did care about was getting an orgasm while he still felt the adrenaline of the explosion trickling through his body. He also discovered he liked the man Kepler became when he’d just watched people suffocate on empty space, realizing that the ship they had always called home would turn against them with the press of a button. He liked the way that man fucked him roughly, the way he took out a knife and carved lines into Jacobi’s back. The lines would definitely scar. Jacobi didn’t care.

From then on every mission ended with Kepler fucking Jacobi to the best orgasms of his life. Jacobi found himself looking forward to it. Wanting it. This destruction of himself. His interest didn’t come close to what he felt about ballistics but it was more than he’d felt for anything else. Jacobi didn’t know what that meant. He also didn’t give a fuck. Couldn’t give a fuck. Not when he could still see the purple explosion against his closed eyes while Kepler whipped him until he bled.

Kepler was such a mean fuck, desperate and sloppy and painful. Jacobi loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Jumping onto this trash pile. I'm on [tumblr](http://www.abby-not-too-shabby.tumblr.com) if you want to chat.


End file.
